Animalian resistance
The Animalian resistance is the name given to a network of insurgent groups often consisting of guerrillas and other enemies of the Junta that fight against the Animalian Junta during the Junta's dictatorship. It is commonly active during the civil war though many insurgents continue to attack the Junta even before the insurgency. Organization The resistance is often described as being much more organized and ruthless than even some of the most organized terrorist groups on the face of the earth. With the exception of the Road Rovers it is always forever modernizing and keeping up with the enemy unlike the Rovers who keep nationalities to British, American, Russian and German though the resistance considers it a major ally. The main base is un-determinable because the group has all sorts of bases. The Animalian military students is located at The System whilst the Road Rovers are based in the Greyclose military base, the organization also has differences of clothing, Some are more immaculate whilst others are generally much more begraggled making their allies call them barbarians and savages. The organizations with the exception of the Road Rovers also appear to be much more segregated. The Anthro Saga Various insurgent groups along with the Animalian military students and the Road Rovers back the Fox Junta and the Animalian Patriotic Front against the Animalian Junta and the Animalian National Socialist Union but in the end with the retreat of their own allies the resistance split up with some fleeing to other places in Animalia with some living in the city but still violence continues until the end of the coup when martial law is declared. At first the groups are split up with less experienced fighters against the Junta all being killed or captured and soon after a series of secret meetings between Shanmugam one of the leaders of the Liberators of Animalia and Ayub the military commander of the Animalian Resistance Army the armies cut off aid to the old resistance and for a short amount of time the resistance groups continue to be separate until all rivals are removed from the resistance's path paving way for unification and turning all resistance groups into one highly disciplined army which soon goes to war with the Animalian Junta and their allies. During the last three years of the dictatorship the Animalian military students and other women's factions of the resistance as well as their main ally the Road Rovers launch riots in Animalia against the Junta and their allies whilst the Junta and their allies also launch riots and plunge Animalia into Civil war into which the whole resistance gets involved against the Junta. By the end of the war the male resistance fighters in the L.O.A, the Mujahideen and the A.R.A have fled, Animalia is in ruins, the Animalian military students, the Road Rovers regardless of gender and the women's factions of the resistance are captured with many female fighters from the L.O.A, the Mujahideen, the A.R.A and the D.A.P.R.A and most males from the Rovers being executed. Survivors later fight against the Junta again with the Fox Junta, the Animalian Patriotic Front and the National Protection Process and later overthrow the government of Mechanikat freeing those who were also imprisoned in the resistance are freed from imprisonment and also rehabilitated by the government and all groups are re-established. Members of the groups are also rewarded by the Fox Junta after the dictatorship. Military With the exception of the Road Rovers the resistance army is typically much more like guerrilla forces, like the Animalian Patriotic Front the main membership is Asian and European but the resistance membership tends to be more from Pakistan and other countries from the Middle and Greater East. The Animalian military students is generally regarded as the only group to have a mixed variety of animals having coyotes, wolves, foxes, dogs, etc. whilst the main animals involved in other resistance groups are mostly dogs however the Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army whilst containing mostly dogs also includes two members who are not dogs: Shantia who is a lioness and Gurbansoltan who is a coyote. Leaders Groups Animalian military students: Main article: Animalian military students Road Rovers: Main article: Road Rovers Liberators of Animalia: Main article: Liberators of Animalia Animalian Mujahideen: Main article: Animalian Mujahideen Animalian Resistance Army: Main article: Animalian Resistance Army Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army: Main article: Dictatorship and Persecution Resistance Army Category:Organization Category:Heroes